The Ghost Of Sodor
The Ghost of Sodor is the first story of the "The Ghost of ??" stories Story Pt1: The Ghost Of Sodor. By GingerCat65 Once upon a time on the Island Of Sodor, nearly 100 years ago. A dreadful accident took place, an engine with an express passenger train had a dreadful accident on the mainline and no one survived and the engine was completely wrecked and was scrapped . And it is said every year on the date of the accident, the engine tries to reach its destination but it sadly never makes it and it still haunts the mainline and it’s express train was scrapped but 83 years later was opened again. It is now 2017, nearly 100 years after the accident. The story had been turned into a legend, but one day, something really strange happened. One night, Luca was at Knapford station, with the Sodor-Moon Express. As he was waiting for his passengers to get on board his coaches, he had an ear-piercing whistle. “That’s odd. I’ve never that whistle before” said Luca, who was very confused. Then laughter could be heard, Luca began to get scared. “Timothy. That better not you !” said Luca, who was scared and pale as sheep. “No ! this isn’t Timothy” said the voice. “Then, then, then. W-W-Who is ?” said Luca, who was frightened. Then the laughter got louder and Luca then screamed. And it awoke all the engines and people on the island. At Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Peter, Alfred, Charlie, Eric, Kieron, Nitro, Alice, Leah, Amazon, The Flying Dutchman, Iron, Mary, Elizabeth, Victoria, Richard, George, Albert, Anne and Angela were woken up by Luca’s scream. “What on Sodor !” shouted Edward. “Guys, that was Luca” said Gordon. “ We need to see him” said Thomas. “Right” said Henry. As the Thirty steam team left the sheds. They rushed to Knapford, when they got there. They were shocked to only see the Sodor-Moon Express coaches. Luca was nowhere to be seen. Anne then saw a note on the first coach. “Hey! Guys. Look there's a note” said Anne. Peter read the note. “It says. If you want to see Luca alive again. Give me back, The Sodor-Moon Express. Signed The Ghost Of Sodor” said Peter, after he finished reading. Edward and Thomas gasped. “Thomas ? Edward ? what’s wrong ?” asked Henry. “I’ll tell you the story back at the sheds” said Edward. Back at the sheds. “Now, what’s this story ?” asked Gordon. “Well it happened in 1917. Before Henry, Peter, Alfred, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Charlie, Eric, Kieron, Nitro, Alice, Leah, Luca, Amazon, The Flying Dutchman, Iron, Mary, Elizabeth, Victoria, Richard, George, Albert, Anne and Angela arrived to Sodor. It was just me, Thomas, Eagle ( Winston ), Wallace, Neil, Clive, Matthew and Adam”. And this is the story that Edward told. It was the year, 1917, a few months after Edward came to Sodor and the North Western Railway had opened. The Fat Controller or Sir Topham Hatt 1 bought a new engine, he was a GWR County Class, he was in a Great Western Railway Dark Green. And his name was Robert. He was very bossy and full of himself. Edward and the others warned him but he didn’t listen. The Fat Controller given him, an express and it was named, The Sodor-Moon Express. He thought he was important with it. But one snowy night, Robert was running late, a passenger was late. Robert rushed out of the station when the passenger got on board. But the rails were super icy and when Robert climbed The Hill (Later to known as Gordon’s Hill, a few years later). When he got to the top and when he went down the hill, it happened. “He crashed ?” asked Toby. “He and his coaches came right off the rails and that wasn’t the worst of it” said Edward. “What could be worse ?” asked Gordon. “All of his passengers and his crew were killed in the crash” said Thomas. “What about Robert ?” asked Percy. “He was scrapped and the crash killed him almost instantly” said Edward. “And it is said Robert’s ghost tries to get over the hill, but he reaches” said Thomas. “What ever happened to the Sodor-Moon Express ?” asked Leah. Edward sighed. “After the accident, Sir Topham Hatt scrapped the Sodor-Moon Express train, so that no-one would have the same accident” said Edward. “But why, did The Current Fat Controller have the Sodor-Moon Express back open again ?” asked Nitro. “Well Sir Topham Hatt 1 told the Eight of us, if someone ever took The Sodor-Moon Express again, they’ll regret it” said Thomas. “Well Luca hasn’t regretted taken The Sodor-Moon Express” said Gordon. “Do you think Robert has taken Luca ?” asked Anne. “We can’t be too sure. I'm sure The Fat Controller will start an investigation on Luca’s disappearance” said Edward. Edward was right, The Fat Controller started an investigation on Luca’s disappearance, ever since the investigation started, strange things starting occurring. The ghost of Robert starting appearing, with The Sodor-Moon Express, but the Sodor-Moon Express coaches were in a red livery. Then some of the engines came to a conclusion, that they will try and stop Robert. Edward, Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Alice, Leah and Angela met at Wellsworth goods sheds. “Okay, good. You’re all here” said Edward. “Now, how are we going to stop Robert ?” Asked Gordon. “And how are we going to find Luca ?” Asked Angela. “I don't know Angie” said Edward. “Anyone got any ideas ?” Asked Thomas. “I might have an idea” said Alice. “What is it Alice ?” Asked Edward. “We could interrupt the process, if he stops at Wellsworth. We could stop him from going up the hill” said Alice. “Great idea Alice” said Gordon. Later that night, Alice, Leah, Gordon, Edward and Henry were at Wellsworth. Waiting for Robert. “What time will he be here ?” Asked Henry. “Around two-ish, that’s when the accident happened” said Edward. Then a loud whistle was heard. “Here he comes” gasped Henry. Then the engines could see a GWR County Class puffing towards the station. The engine was in a dark green livery, and the engine’s face was literally creepy, the face looked very disturbing. It looked like Timothy’s (The Oldest Ghost Train of Sodor). There were scratches on the paintwork. The whistle was really creepy, it sounded like a dying cow. The engines laugh was very scary, it sound like something from Hell and something you’d see in a nightmare, mixed together. “ Edward, you’re up” whispered Alice. Edward gulped. “Wish me luck” whispered Edward. Edward puffed forward. “Hello Edward” said Robert. “Hello Robert” said Edward. “Boy how much you have aged! I haven't seen you in hundred years” laughed Robert. “Where is Luca ?” Demanded Edward. “Luca. He's safe” said Robert. Edward glared at Robert. “Where is Knapford’s station pilot ?” Asked Robert. “Thomas isn't Knapfords station pilot anymore” said Edward. “Where are my Sodor-Moon Express Coaches !?” demanded Robert. To be continued Characters: Timeline: Trivia: Category:Thomas and Friends Fanfics